9 Meses
by StormDark123
Summary: Te conocí, primer mes todo bien al igual que el segundo, tercero y cuarto, quinto mes... nuestra primera pelea, sexto mes... nuestro bebe... séptimo mes... preocupaciones, octavo mes... la perdida, noveno mes... el final (no se arrepentirán esta historia esta basada en mi vida, espero que les guste)
1. Capítulo 1

Ñum-Ñum-Ñum! Hola a todos! A pasado un tiempo enorme! Y no he podido seguir con mi historia _**Gracias a ti **_, el problema del porque, es porque mi computador esta malísimo y yo escribo desde mi celular D': y es realmente incomodo, pero hago lo que puedo por ustedes ;), ahora m... Les agradezco mucho, ver mi primera historia y que estén interesados en ella me llega a sorprender, soy una persona muy reservada y muy rara vez me expreso de esta forma n.n creo que he avanzado un poco jajajajaja. Bien, la historia que les presentare a continuación m... Tiene que ver con mi relación, relación que ya no tengo lamentablemente, espero que les guste porque es contar mi propia historia, muchas gracias! :'D (PD1: claramente exagerare un poco las cosas ;) ) (PD2: bueno antes me tenia puesta como Yunni k.L, pero por asuntos de sicopateos de mi hermana mayor tuve que cambiarlo a StorDark123, pero sigo siendo la misma :D)

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece.**

**Parejas: Kuroko & Kagami.**

**~charla~**

_**Pensamientos.**_

***** Cambio de escena *****

**Flashback.**

**Capítulo 1: **_**El comienzo.**_

_Como decirlo... Como contarlo... Como relatarlo... Ya no sé ni que tengo que contar... Solo sé que... Aun sigo enamorado de él... A pesar de todo..._

** ***ooo*****

_Hoy era mi último día de clases en la preparatoria Seirin, después de la ceremonia me iré a Tokio a estudiar, bueno... Si es que me voy a estudiar, que irónico, ser el mejor de la clase y aun no saber que estudiar... Y más aun... Que mis padres me presionen en todas las oportunidades que se les presente para darles una respuesta lo más pronto posible. Estoy arto, estoy hastiado de todo esto, no quiero seguir, solo quiero dormir y no despertar nunca más... Quiero estar en paz._

_Sin darme cuenta me he quedado dormido, dormí sobre la cama en pleno invierno, más que seguro me dará algún resfriado. ¿Qué día es hoy?... Haber... ¡Ha! Hoy es 28 de noviembre, perfecto, justo el día en que menos quería que llegase, bien que mas puedo hacer, no puedo detener el tiempo ni espacio, tengo pereza, pero si no hago esto rápido mis padres lo harán por mi y de la peor manera. Bien haber... Listo, genial lo que menos quería, quede en una de las mejores carreras del país y para peor en la UTokio, esto no podría ser peor._

_A pasado ocho horas desde que se los dije a mis padres, se pusieron como locos, sin esperar llamaron a todos los familiares y recercaron un restaurant, los invitaron a todos, he incluso a los que están distanciados por asuntos de envidia, más leña al fuego. Almorzamos y todos me daban sonrisas falsas a más no poder, que hipócritas, lo único que quiero es irme de aquí. Qué bien ya término todo ese infierno, ahora falta el sermón en la casa. _

_Ya no puedo más, quiero salir, quiero alejarme de todo, por favor, que alguien llegue pronto y me saque de aquí, por favor..._

~ ¡Tetsuya!... ¡Tetsuya! ¡¿Puedes bajar un momento?! ¡Kagami-kun está aquí! ~ gritaba mi madre desde la primera planta.

~ ¿KAGAMI-KUN? ~ _No se qué pasa, al parecer kami-sama escucho mis suplicas, estoy más aliviado ahora. ~_ ¡Ya voy! ~

~ Hola Kuroko, buenas noches ~ _Me saludo Taiga como siempre, ha pasado un mes desde que nos separamos y sigue igual._

~ Igualmente Kagami-kun ~ _le salude inclinándome con respeto._

~ Los dejare a solas para que puedan hablar, Tetsuya, estaré en el despacho por si es que necesitas algo ~ _mi madre sínica como siempre._

~ Esta bien, acompáñame Kagami-kun ~ _le dije sin vacilar, a mis padres no les gusta que lleve gente a mi habitación, pero que me importa, es mi vida y si quiero que este allí, allí estará _~ Pasa ~_ le invite, se notaba que no quería pasar, está muy tenso, me pregunto que habrá pensado._

¡Thank!...~ _me dijo en inglés, otro detalle que no ha cambiado._

Puedes sentarte en mi cama, yo usare la silla del escritorio~ _sin más lo hizo como perro que obedece a su_ _dueño._

~ ¿Y bien?, ¿Puedo saber el porqué de tu visita? ~ _Le pregunte directamente, no me gustan los rodeos._

~ Bueno... No vine por nada en especial, solo quería saber de ti, ha pasado más de un mes y no he podido saber de ti, te enviaba mensajes y te he llamado, pero no contestabas, me preocupe, soy tu mejor amigo... Esa es la razón de mi visita inesperada ~ _Si... Es verdad leí todo sus mensajes... Pero no tuve el valor de responderle._

~ Amm... Bueno... No sé por dónde empezar... Veamos... Después de la ceremonia me fui de viaje a Osaka, estuve allí una semana, cuando volví a los días después di el examen de ingreso para la universidad y después... Me la he pasado vagando, viendo animes y escuchando música, eso es todo lo que he hecho en ese mes aproximadamente ~ _Además de pensar en ti claro._

~ Vaya... Pensé que habías hecho mas... ~ _ me dijo un poco con descontento de lo que escucho._

~ No... Lamentablemente no he hecho más que eso... ¿Y tu Kagami-kun?, ¿Que ha sido de ti en ese tiempo? ~

~ Para empezar, desde el día de la ceremonia, mis padres se separaron a escondidas de mí, ahora él tiene mi tutela, después... Fui a buscar un trabajo para poder mantenerme, el hecho de que este con mi padre no me dará dinero así como así, después di el examen de ingreso como tú y de nuevo con el trabajo, eso ha sido todo ~ _creo que he tocado un tema algo delicado, se ve afligido._

~Siento lo de tus padres Kagami-kun y... Vaya digo lo mismo, pensé que habías hecho algo mas ~ _me siento un idiota, ahora entiendo la urgencia en esos mensajes y llamadas, me necesitaba._

~ No te preocupes, de todas formas no me llevaba bien con ninguno de ellos, y dime ¿Dónde has quedado y en qué? ~ _ No... Todo menos eso._

Yo... Quede en la Universidad de Tokio... En... Una ingeniera... ¿Y tú? ~ _espero que no pregunte por cual ingeniera._

Wow que bien, felicidades, yo quede en la Universidad de Hokkaido, en pedagogía de idiomas universales ~ _era de esperarse._

~ Que bueno Kagami-kun, me alegro mucho por ti de verdad ~_ es cierto, estoy feliz que al menos alguien este feliz por lo que eligió con el corazón y no con el cerebro, odio esto._

~G-Gracias… m… bueno eso es todo, es tiempo de que me vaya, mañana tengo que trabajar a primera hora ~ _Tenía ganas de que te quedases un rato mas… pero bueno no puedo interferir en su trabajo._

~ Esta bien, te dejare en la puerta, no es necesario que te despidas de mi madre, debe de estar ocupada ~ _Como si me interesara._

~ Ok ~ _Espero volverte a ver Kagami-kun._

_A paso tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, casi de dos meses, me hubiese encantado contarte que al final no me iría a ninguna parte, que me enfrente a mis padres y que les dije todo lo que tenía que decir, lamentablemente se lo tomaron muy mal y me castigaron, lo único que tenia a mi alcance era una cama, el televisor y el polo que me diste como regalo, odio esta habitación, además de no tener ventana no tiene ni baño, odio estos castigos, odio mi familia, odio mi vida. No sé qué hora son, solo sé que me desmaye sin más y desperté en mi habitación, al lado mío estaba mi madre, como siempre con esos ojos fríos._

~ Te hemos levantado el castigo, deberías de agradecerle a que Kagami-kun nos rogara para poder verte una vez más antes de irse de aquí ~ _Kagami-kun… _

_No esperaba esto… pensé que ya se había olvidado de mi… pero veo que no, eso me alegra mucho, el saber que por lo menos le importo a alguien. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y nos pusimos de acuerdo en vernos dentro de media hora en el centro comercial ¨Dos torres¨ me puse lo mas cómodo y me fui a su encuentro. Al llegar lo vi, polo blanco con jeans largos y con tenis negras, típico de él._

~ ¡Kuroko! Qué bueno que viniste, me alegra verte ~ _Yo también Taiga…_~ Bien vamos, te invito a comer algo.

~ Listo, bueno como ya sabes, te cite porque quería despedirme de ti antes de irme de acá ~ _No te vayas… quédate conmigo…_

~ Si, mi madre me lo comento, ha pasado mucho tiempo… me hubiese gustado el haber podido estar más tiempo contigo Kagami-kun ~ _Por favor quédate._

~ Lo mismo digo, pero como paso anteriormente no me contestaste ninguna llamada al igual que los mensajes ~ _lo siento._

~ Lo lamento, esta vez no pude porque… me habían castigado ~ _No sé si seguir contándote lo que paso._

~ ¿Castigado?... espera… no me digas que te enfrentaste con ellos ¿Cierto? ~ _Aunque no te des cuenta eres bueno deduciendo las situaciones, me sorprendes._

~ Si así es, me les enfrente y debido a eso me castigaron, no me iré a estudiar este año, como parte del castigo también ~ _Por tu reacción es obvio que estas enfurecido._

~ ¿Cómo es posible que tus padres se comporten de esta forma? ¿Acaso no piensan?, maldición estoy muy enfadados con ellos, no puedo creerlo y por lo que dices debe de ser el mismo castigo de siempre, encerrado ¿no es así? ~ _¿Por qué siempre sabes lo que me pasa y me hacen? ¿Acaso eres brujo?_

~ No te lo puedo negar, pero no te preocupes gracias a ti me bajaron el castigo ~ _Muchas gracias._

Como sea, bueno… es tiempo de que me vaya se hace tarde, tengo que ordenar mis cosas antes de irme, lo lamento ~ _Dios del tiempo deja que se quede un poco mas… solo necesito un poco más para… decirle la verdad._

~ Esta bien, ¿te puedo acompañar? ~ _Solo eso necesito para poder estar más tranquilo._

~ ¡Claro! ¡Porque no? ~ _Que bien ya tengo un punto a mi favor._

_Esa tarde caminamos lentamente hasta la estación, faltaban cinco minutos para que el tren llegase y se llevase a Taiga… estaba tan nervioso y triste, no quería que se fuera, no de mi lado, no ahora. Vi el reloj de mi celular, faltaban solo dos minutos, es ahora o nunca, pero lamentablemente no fui yo el que hizo la acción… fue él. No podía contenerlo más, el sentir su calor cerca de mi cuerpo me entumecía, una gran nostalgia se apoderaba de mi, lagrimas rebeldes me amenazan con salir si no me tranquilizaba, pero no pude, simplemente no pude, solo… lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas. Por favor… no te vayas, te necesito. No me di cuento pero el timbre ya había tocado… era el momento de la partida._

~ Es tiempo de que me vaya Kuroko, hasta luego ~ _y sin más te fuiste… y ver como lentamente te ibas en ese vagón y el pensar que nunca más te volvería a ver… fue lo que hizo de mi un cuerpo sin vida._

_~ Te amo… Taiga…~_

** ***ooo*****

Yujuuuu aquí el primer capítulo, es casi 100% real, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar para seguir relatando mi vida amorosa, se que se preguntaran porque estoy escribiendo esta parte importante de mi vida, bueno, eso es porque simplemente de todas las relaciones de pareja que he tenido… esta ha sido la mejor y como dije: aun sigo enamorada de él… a pesar de todo. Bueno es tiempo de irme, que descansen y por favor no olviden comentar.

_***StormDark***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!, antes de comenzar el segundo capítulo quiero dejar en claro que el castigo que recibió Kuroko es parecido al que yo recibí lo único que cambia fue que estaba en mi habitación y que tenia ventana nada mas :/ espero que les interese esta historia, agradecería mucho por los comentarios y me gustaría saber qué es lo piensan al respecto. **

**(PD: lo que está en cursiva es lo que piensa Kuroko)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Iroko y ellos están conmigo Pertenece.**

**Parejas: Kuroko & Kagami.**

**~charla~**

_**Pensamientos.**_

***** Cambio de escena *****

**Flashback.**

**Capítulo 2: **_**Primer mes.**_

_No sabía si reír, llorar, enojarme o incluso pensar, todo estaba mal, ya había pasado una semana desde que Kagami-kun se fue, el aburrimiento y la soledad me estaban consumiendo, estaba cada vez más pálido y además de eso mucho más delgado, estaba pesando aproximadamente sesenta kilos, lo único que quería en ese instante era ver a Taiga con toda mi desesperación. Desde el día en que se fue en el vagón del tren, no he hecho más que llorar y estar encerrado en mi habitación, no quería escuchar a mis padres ni tampoco verlos, esa es una de las razones por las que baje tres kilos en una semana, además de su partida._

_Era un jueves por la noche, extrañamente mi móvil sonó, era un mensaje, no quería moverme, mi cuerpo pedía reposo, mensaje... Me pregunto de quien será, hace mucho tiempo que no recibo nada, el ultimo fue de Kise-kun para decirme que estaba con Aomine-kun y que se fue a Osaka con él a estudiar, eso era lo último que recibí en dos semanas, ahora no quiero saber quién es, no me interesa._

_Al día siguiente con mucha pereza, demasiada diría yo, me levante, me fui al baño y tome una ducha un poco larga, no más de media hora, salí y me vestí, short y una camisa, la ropa me comenzaba a quedar algo holgada, ahora que me acuerdo... Mi celular sonó antes de quedarme dormido, haber... ¿Quien será?... _~K-Kagami...-kun...~_ Si así es, el mensaje era de él, no decía mucho, solo un "espero que estés bien, si aun conservas la llave que te di de mi departamento ve a ese lugar y saca lo que te deje, hasta luego". La llave... La llave azul marino, rayos ¿Donde la deje? Justo se me tenía que desaparecer... ¡Ha ya se! Debe de estar en el peluche de conejo que tiene un agujero, si como lo suponía estaba ahí._

_Sin hacer ruido salí de casa y me encamine a mi destino, quedaba a una hora más o menos, pero si voy rápido me demorare menos._

_Llegue al fin, nunca pensé que me costaría llegar. Subí despacio y me puse en frente de la puerta que tiene casi el mismo color de piel que yo, dude un momento en entrar, además vine impulsivamente, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. Incruste cuidadosamente la llave en el cerrojo, la moví y se escucha el click, estaba abierta. Tomando un poco de aire entre y como era obvio, no había nada de muebles en ese lugar solo una caja en el centro de la habitación, me acerque y la abrí, en ella contenía una carta, me extraño, Taiga no es de escribir, bueno, si es que su contenido era de él. Me senté y lo abro con delicadeza, en efecto, era su letra._

"Kuroko... Siento mucho lo que te ha estado pasando, no sé cómo darte mi apoyo, solo tengo este medio para decirte que estoy muy preocupado por ti, no se... Si esto lo tomes a bien pero... Necesito decirte algo muy importante... En persona... Si quieres escuchar lo que te tengo que decir... Te espero en el parque que solíamos frecuentar después de las prácticas... A las siete y media... Te espero"

Kagami.

_Tiene que ser una mentira, Kagami-kun esta acá, no se ha ido... Tengo que ir ahora, qué hora es... Son las tres, creo que iré a comer algo y después iré a su encuentro, tengo que darme prisa o si no se me ira el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hice la hora y me largue de mi hogar, fui corriendo, aunque faltaba media hora, pero eso no importaba, solo quería verlo ya. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca lo vi... Esta vez con algo más desaliñado de lo normal, ropa ancha y con tenis negras._

~Kagami-kun… ~_ lo llame, y me vio con ojos de felicidad._

~Kuroko… qué bueno que viniste~_ veo que realmente necesitabas hablar conmigo._

~ ¿Porque…? ¿Por qué sigues aquí…?~_ Ya no puedo contenerlo más, por favor no te vayas… quédate conmigo._

~Eso es porque… necesitaba decirte algo… necesito decírtelo antes de irme a Hokkaido…~_ ¿Decirme algo…?_

~ Kuroko… desde que nos conocimos no nos llevábamos bien… pero con el tiempo nos entendimos a la perfección y además de eso pasamos a ser inseparables… ya han pasado tres años desde entonces pero… hay algo que nunca te dije por temor a que no me volvieras a hablar… al no querer saber de mi… ~_ Kagami-kun… ¿Qué sucede…? _~ Kuroko yo… lo siento mucho… yo… e albergado sentimientos incorrectos hacia tu persona… ~_ ¿Qué…? _~ Kuroko yo… estoy enamorado de ti… Kuroko… yo te amo~ _Tiene que ser mentira… ¿Kagami-kun me ama…? _~ Entenderé si no quieres volverme a ver nunca más… lo siento mucho, ya… es tiempo de que me vaya… Adiós…~ _No te vayas… por favor quédate conmigo._

_Aun recuerdo aquel abrazo que nos dimos en la estación, pero esta vez el que lo comenzó no fuiste tú… si no que fui yo. Me acuerdo que te abrase con frenesí, como niño que no quiere separarse de juegue favorito… me acuerdo que te abrase tan fuerte que incluso no te di chance a poder mover algún musculo de tu cuerpo, pasamos un buen tiempo de esa forma… hasta que no pude más y te lo dije:_

_~ ¡Kagami-kun yo también te amo! ¡Por favor no me dejes!~_

_Fue tan patético en la forma en que lo dije que aun me acuerdo y me apena mucho… si tan solo lo hubiese dicho de otra forma a lo mejor algo hubiese cambiado. _

_Te solté y tú me viste con lagrimas en los ojos… estabas a punto de llorar… pero de alegría… aun me acuerdo de aquella sonrisa que me dedicaste y ese abrazo tan reconfortante que no es un recuerdo… es sentimiento… tomaste mi rostro… y sin más me besaste… beso que a la vez era un total desastre… pero que con los segundo ganabas experiencia y seguridad, fue un beso netamente amable… el primer beso que recibo con total sentimiento… con total amor. Nos separamos y me viste._

~ Kuroko… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja…? ~_ Que palabras tan amables._

~ ¡Sí! ~_ No dude en ningún momento._

_Cuando le di mi respuesta se me abalanza y me abraza con mucha fuerza, pero lo suficiente para no hacerme daño y dejarme respirar…aun siento esa fuerza en mi cuerpo… es algo que muy difícilmente lo llegue a olvidar. Ese día fue el mejor de mi vida._

~ Pero… Kagami-kun… ¿Qué aremos ahora que estamos juntos? ~_ Algo no está bien en todo esto._

~ Creo que la pregunta esta de mas… me voy a quedar, estaré contigo este año Tetsuya… me quedare hasta que tú puedas encontrar lo que realmente quieras hacer con tu vida ~_ Kagami-kun…_

~Pero… ¿Y tus estudios? ¿Qué pasara con eso ahora?~ _te quedaras a mi lado… esto debe de ser un sueño._

~ Me dieron el plazo para el próximo año, no te preocupes, aunque me hubieses dicho que no… de todas formas me hubiese quedado para estar contigo, no te preocupes, todo estará bien ~ _Eres demasiado amable._

_Desde aquel día, me la he pasado con Taiga todos los días… me iba a ver después de su trabajo o después de mis clases particulares… si… clases particulares… mis padres como siempre se molestaban que el viniese a verme, no porque les caía mal, si no porque pasaba a mi habitación, eso era lo que les molestaba a más no poder, pero que más da._

_Pasaron los días, mis clases se comenzaron a amortiguar, lo que antes no entendía a la perfección ahora lo podía dominar a mi antojo, al menos un punto extra para estas clases innecesarias. Un día… miércoles si no me equivoco… salimos a pasear… me acuerdo que salimos a un parque cerca de su casa… y estuvimos allí todo el día dándonos besos de todo tipo: tiernos, egoístas, amables, desenfrenados, etc._

_Nuestro primer mes fue prácticamente así… hasta que llegue nuestro día y lamentablemente llego mi primera decepción… la mentira._

~ No te preocupes… si tengo tu regalo, es solo que no lo he podido sacar de donde lo guarde, te prometo que te lo daré mañana…~_ no tienes que fingir… se que estas mintiendo…_

*****ooo*****

_Y aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les allá gustado y espero sus comentarios, se que aun no hay mucho de acción pero… más adelante… todo se volverá un caos._

_* StormDark *_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! A pasado un tiempito, gomen u.u pero ya volví: D, m… este capítulo muestra una parte fundamental de una relación y es la confianza, espero que mas de alguno se sienta identificado, espero os guste **

**(PD: Se que no he publicado mas capítulos de gracias a ti, lo siento mucho intentare avanzarlo este semana, m… lo que pasa es que es muy largo y me complica juntar las partes de los dos personajes de este capítulo, espero que tengan paciencia, pero si les dejare un pequeñito avance, tiene que ver con Kiyoshi y Hyuuga ;), si quieren saber comenten en gracias a ti :D y así me presionan para terminarlo luego XD)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece.**

**Parejas: Kuroko & Kagami.**

**~charla~**

_**Pensamientos.**_

***** Cambio de escena *****

**Capítulo 3: **_**Segundo mes.**_

_Ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que cumplimos un mes y aun así… no ha llegado el regalo, según él es porque no lo puede sacar de donde esta, que tuvo que cambiar las cosas de posición y se le perdió, etc, etc, etc… nunca se lo he dicho pero… me duele que me mientan y más si eres tú._

_Hoy es un día miércoles, nos juntaremos para pasar un hermoso día, nos juntamos a las cuatro en punto en el lugar de siempre. El llego con una camisa y jeans a juego y además de sus tenis, nunca cambia, se ve normal pero con su misma esencia. En el camino pasamos conversando de nuestros gustos, como sus juegos favoritos y los míos también, series favoritas, actividades favoritas e incluso nuestros ramos favoritos. Se nos paso todo el trayecto en esa simple conversación, aunque no era necesario, ya que nos conocíamos lo suficiente, pero algo me decía que todo lo que él me diga, es nuevo para mí._

_Llegamos al parque, buscamos un lugar donde sentarnos y descansar un momento antes de comenzar nuestros mimitos. Cariños y besos volaban sin cesar, todo era rosa, todo era perfecto._

~ Kagami-kun, te amo ~_ es la primera vez que digo esta palabra con sentimiento y seguridad, es raro de mi._

~ Yo también te amo y siempre lo hare ~_ no puedo creer que estés tan seguro de tus sentimientos, me das fuerzas para seguir y no dejarte ir._

~ Kuroko… ¿Qué impresión te di la primera vez que me conociste? ~ _Que pregunta tan fácil._

~ Mi impresión fue que eras alguien muy sencillo, con grandes aspiraciones claro, pero muy reservado, como si no quisieras compartir lo tuyo con los demás ~_ Y no me equivoque._

~ Vaya… no pensé que daba esa impresión… creo que debería de cambiar un poquito ~ _cambiar no lo es todo en la vida._

~ No es necesario, mientras seas cordial con los demás es más que suficiente ~ _eres perfecto para mí._

_La hora se nos iba de las manos y un nuevo adiós apareció. Pasaron tres días y el vino a visitarme, no se porque pero al ver su cara me dio un poco de preocupación, lo invite a mi habitación, entramos y me conto la verdad, el primer crack de mi corazón._

~Kuroko… tengo algo muy importante que decirte ¿Te acuerdas del regalo que te debía? ~ _Como no olvidarlo, siempre he esperado por él._

~Si me acuerdo hasta que desiste de preguntarte por el~ _ya que siempre salías con lo mismo._

~ Bueno… el regalo si lo tengo pero… no lo tengo yo… ósea… lo tiene otra persona… ~_ debes de estar bromeando._

~ ¿Otra persona? ~ _dime que es mentira._

~ Si… bueno… no era mi intención, es solo que se dio y no pude hacer nada~ _nada…_

~ ¿Qué paso? ~ _Me mentiste…_

~Mi sobrina fue a mi casa… y lo vio en mi cama y bueno… me suplico a que se lo diese… y no pude negarme… ~_ debes de quererla mucho._

~ ¿Y porque no le dijiste que ese regalo era para? ¿Para tu pareja? ~ _supongo que se lo dijiste._

~ Ella no sabe nada… de ti… lo siento ~ _¿No sabe de mi? _

~ Esta bien, no te preocupes, esas cosas pasan, no tienes de que preocuparte ~ _me duele el pecho._

_Después de esa conversación jugamos un momento, me dolía el corazón, el ya sabe que odio las mentira… ¿Y su excusa? Que yo supuestamente me enojaría con el… que desconfiado… es por eso que odio este sentimiento, uno siempre sufre mas que le otro._

_Siguieron pasando las semanas, pero algo nos distanciaba, obviamente le dije que lo perdonaba y que no se preocupaba, pero el insistía y lo que más me molestaba era que… se echaba la culpa y no hacía nada para remediarlo… con disculpar no se logra todo en la vida, ni mucho menos el sentimiento, yo no me compro, me gano._

_Llego un día lunes, ese día tenía planeado comprarle tres regalos que ya le había echado el ojo, un pergamino, un peluche y una figurita, se que son grandes cosas pero… el hecho de que los compre es porque quiero que sienta que lo que le guste a él a mí también me agradara y que lo acepto tal cual es… pero nunca llego ese sentimiento… es un tonto, pero de los mas lindos._

_Llego nuestro día especial, primero fuimos a un restaurant a comer… y hoy recibí otra desilusión mas… tuvimos que pagar la cuenta a medias, siendo él el que me invito… pase vergüenza y eso es lo menos me gusta. Como siempre se intento disculpar… pero yo dejaba pasar las cosas… soy una persona pacifica y también puedo cometer errores… pero nunca tanto. Caminamos y me conto que sus padres tenían un problema y era que su mamá tenía un enfermedad, pero que el médico no se lo quería decir… eso me intrigo mucho, no soy mala persona y tampoco le deseo el mal a los demás, solo espero que tengan la capacidad suficiente para poder luchar y seguir… es triste ver como no te esfuerzas y todo se derrumba, hay que seguir y nunca detenerse… pero al parecer otra vez no entendieron el mensaje… hay algo que obstaculiza mi cometido, me estoy comenzando a consumir en los sentimientos ajenos._

_*****ooo*****_

_Otro capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado sé que es corto pero… espero que hayan entendido el mensaje oculto, nos veremos en unos días más ;)_

_*StormDark*_


End file.
